


Christmas is for lovers

by cclara418cclara418



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Getting Back Together, True Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cclara418cclara418/pseuds/cclara418cclara418
Summary: 也许他从未离开。也许戴安娜再次看见他。
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Kudos: 3





	Christmas is for lovers

**Author's Note:**

> 之前在电影院被WW84虐哭了大半场以后
> 
> 我决心为wondersteve贡献一个HE
> 
> So here it is!
> 
> ————————————————————————————

华盛顿依旧在每年的独立日那天绽放烟火庆贺，可在戴安娜眼中不会有任何一次缤纷绚烂敌得过1984年。偶然的命运馈赠常使人留恋贪恋，即便老旧的怀表已随仲夏夜幻梦的结束停止了摆动。也许昔日记忆化作万千故事碎片，在逝去后的每一次，当戴安娜飞跃地平线，穿梭在自由云海之间，史蒂夫会回到她身边，他的温柔低语依然在戴安娜耳畔回响...

“...不用对我说再见...我们无需道别...”

然而在浩瀚宇宙之中戴安娜终究归乎渺小，纵使万般神通，也有她未曾察觉的种种。比如说...1984年与1918年是完完全全不同的，从各种意义上都是这样。

薛定谔的猫，人不能两次踏入同一条河流，管他怎么解释呢，长话短说起来就是史蒂夫的灵魂并没有在戴安娜放弃愿望以后化作尘埃消逝，或许是因为已经被召回了的灵魂无法再次回到星河，总之，失去了肉身的他只能游离在人间，以没有重量和实体的灵魂形式存在着。

人们看不到，听不到，也察觉不到他的存在。史蒂夫没有地方可以去，他像个局外人，隐形的，默默注视着这个世界，始终无法参与其中。所以他对自己说，“心所属的地方就是归宿。去找她吧。”

于是，从那以后的每一天清晨，他看着他的戴安娜喝上一口焦糖咖啡，而后又随着她的脚步穿过公园小径，午餐和晚宴时，他会选择正对着戴安娜的位子，看见她浅浅的微笑，史蒂夫想起她人生中第一次尝试冰淇淋时的样子，也是那样的心满意足。黄昏，史蒂夫总会跟在戴安娜的身旁，陪她一起走那段回家的路。

即便她意识不到自己的存在，很久很久以后，史蒂夫依然习惯于与在傍晚时分与她一同在河畔踱步。

转眼间又是一年圣诞节，几片雪花在戴安娜的发丝停留，史蒂夫跟在她身后，不由得望着她出了神。

等他恍然回神，面前的戴安娜已经闭上双眼，在街上最高最大的圣诞树前双手合十。兴许是在向圣诞老人祈祷吧，真是傻姑娘，史蒂夫想着，又忍不住伸出手，他渴望触碰，渴望感知到她面容的温度，手却径直穿过戴安娜脸颊。

这百年间千千万次的尝试，史蒂夫知道一切终究是无用功，戴安娜听不见他的，他是一个早就消逝，无法回到这人世间的上尉。

但即便这样，他还是选择在她耳旁轻声说道，“圣诞快乐，我永远的爱人。”

然后他的爱人睁开了双眼，她笑着说，“圣诞快乐，史蒂夫。我知道的，你一直都在我身边，对吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 【我带头嚎哭】


End file.
